The Agent from Minecaftia
by Zen The Aether Girl
Summary: Graser10 gets sucked back into Club Penguin and his name was changed to Graser8 after he tried to fix his computer because of it glitching out. Meanwhile, the members of the EPF got a mission to get plans from Herbert and Klutzy and rescue someone. They will find out that their plans are bigger than they thought. Will contain my penguin TheGreatMast. Rated T just in case.
1. The encounter

**Welcome to my first crossover fan-fiction, The Agent from Minecraftia! You may know me from another story I am working on, We're Related to Cube Members! If not, I recommend you do read it and prepare for drama at chapter 5. The updates are random so expect me not to upload often.**

**Lets get started!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Graser's Point of View_

I finished recording for the day as my computer started to act up. "Why is it doing that?!" I said as I tried to fix it. I heard evil laughs as the world turned black...

_TheGreatMast's Point of View_

I wake up to my two puffles Zenny, my blue puffle and Mandes, my red puffle on the foot of the bed with Zenny jumping on my face licking it. "Cut it out Zenny!" I said as I got out of bed. I dressed as usual and walked to the headquarters of the elite penguin force. I saw all of the members at the meeting table and I sat down at the last open chair just before meeting started. "Well whats on the agenda today?" Jet said as he started to stare at me. I gave him the face that said "Stop staring at me or get punched in the face." and he stopped starring at me. "Well Herbert and Klutzy are up to no good once again, they are planing something big for the longest time and you guys need to go their lair and steal their plans and also rescue anyone who is held hostage there too." The Director said as we listened closely. "Are you guys ready?" The Director asked us. "Yes!" we all answered. "Good, lets begin." he said as he left. We all get our supplies and went to Herbert and Klutzy's lair. As we walked in, a cage dropped on us and he and Klutzy came up with another cage and we were shocked to see a red penguin with tape on his beak, a blindfold over his eyes and was tied up to one of the bars of the cage! "You can't get out now you stubborn penguins!" Herbert said as he pulled the cage were the red penguin is tied up. "Well here comes your weakness!" Rookie said as we started to cut the cage bars. "Man laser-cutters are my weakness." Klutzy said as he walked away. We finally cut the bars and as we walked out of the cage I said to Herbert "Can you give us the plans and the hostage?" "Fine but I'll be back!" he said as he gave us the plans and let free the hostage. "Lets go back shall we?" Gary said as we walked back with the hostage and the plans in tow.

After we arrived back at headquarters, we talked to him and we were surprised when he told us he came from another dimension. "How did come here if you came from another dimension?" I asked him. "I have no idea." he answered. He revealed his name to be Graser8 a former member of the EPF and he asked us if he can return to his old duties and we all said yes. "Welcome back!" I said while shaking his flipper. "Were done for today!" Gary said in celebration. "Want to stay at my igloo?" I asked Graser8. "Yes!" he answered. We both went to my igloo after we celebrate the success of the mission. I directed him to his bed and we slept know that the mystery of were hes from will begin.

**First chapter done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This story will be updated alongside the other story We're Related to Cube Members! As always review, follow and favorite!**

**Zen out!**


	2. Secret plan revealed

**Welcome back to another chapter of The Agent From Minecraftia! Been finishing up We're Related to Cube Members. If you haven't read it yet do it now because the sequel is coming out after this crossover! **

**Lets continue!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_TheGreatMast's Point of View_

I woke up early to make breakfast for me and Graser. I fed my puffles before Graser waked up. We ate our breakfast and went to HQ. We both sat down at the meeting table as soon as the meeting started. "First meeting of the new year!" Dot said as we cheered happily. "New year equals new evil plans from Herbert and Klutzy." Gary said as he slapped the back of Graser's head. "So did you guys go over the plans?" I asked. "Yes and we have concluded that he planned to destroy club penguin and Minecraft using a special ray gun." Jet answered. "Wow." I said surprised. "That's all for now. We'll follow up on this later if needed." Dot said as we left. I have a crush on Graser. He doesn't know yet.

_Graser's Point of View_

As the night falls on club penguin I suddenly start having feelings for her. Something about the TheGreatMast makes me love her so much. I'm falling in love with her. She doesn't know that yet.

**Oh my! Falling in love already?! Guys that's is it for this chapter! It's currently past 5 in the first day of 2015 on the west coast of the U.S. What are your guy's new years resolution?! As always review, follow and favorite! See you in the next chapter!**

**Zen out!**

**P.S: I want a name to call you guys. Tell me in a review please?**


	3. Into minecraft

**Welcome Aetherians back for another chapter of The Agent from Minecraftia! Now I have name for you guys! Yeah!**

**Lets continue!**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Graser's Point of View_

It was late at night when we were called to a very important meeting. "What now?" I asked still half asleep. "Well Dot and I stopped Herbert and Klutzy from destroying club penguin but Herbert got away before we had the chance to capture him and we only got Klutzy." Gary answered. "Wow!" TheGreatMast said. "Now what?" she asked. "Well he fled to the Minecraft world and you two need to find him before he destroys it!" Gary told us as he directed us to a rectangular-shaped portal with purple swirls made out of obsidian. "Now go there and show Herbert who's boss!" Gary said as he winked at us. We nodded and waved good bye as we jumped into the portal and I saw a familiar screen as we went though:

Connecting to the server...

_TheGreatMast's Point of View_

I saw was me and Graser falling down to the ground head first. I tried to re-position myself but me and Graser fell unconscious as we hit the ground too hard. Then I felt someone carry us to their house and I heard voices tucking us into bed. I tried to see their face but I felt a sharp pain though my body and decided to rest not knowing who's house it is.

**Who's house is it? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Zen out!**


	4. Plans unfold

**Welcome Aetherians back to another chapter of The Agent from Minecraftia! Schools back in session so only weekend updates until spring break so yeah. Unless it a day off.**

**Lets continue!**

_**Chapter 4**_

_TheGreatMast's Point of View_

Me and Graser wake up to Parker bringing us breakfast in bed. "Good morning you two!" he said happily. "Hey Parker!" Graser answered. "So what happened yesterday?" Parker asked. "It's a long story that I will tell you later." Graser answered. "Oh. How did she get here then?" Parker asked as he looked at me. "It complicated okay." I answered. "I understand." Parker said as we walked to the front door. I whispered some things that I like to him as we went to the lake near dfield's castle. We sat on the lakeside looking at the sunrise. I told him that I love him and he told me that he loves me too. We walk around for a bit and he tells me that he's from here. I was shocked when he said that. I told to him that Herbert is on the loose and we both need to hurry before he destroys the whole world! We planned out what to do about it. Little did we know that Herbert's plans advanced while we were here...

_Herbert's Point of View_

"Now that those two are here, the next part of my plan kicks into action!" I said as I built the ray-gun. "Next I will capture them and I will use my mind-control gun to control the people in this land and rule it all then destroy this world!" I said to myself as I finished building the ray-gun. "No one will stop me!" I said as it echoed though the cave.

_Graser's Point of View_

After a long day of helping Parker with a few things, me and mast went to our bed. I felt that she needed some love so I kissed her in the cheek and she smiled in her sleep. I slept knowing that she loves me and the threat of Herbert is real.

**The love is real now! Anyways Herbert's plan is moving along can they stop it before he dooms the world? Find out in the next chapter of The Agent from Minecraftia and as always review, follow and favorite! See you Aetherians in the next chapter!**

**Zen out!**

**P.S On Parker's stream on the day that this is posted a guy by the twitch name of MADD_zilla donated $5,040.14 overall during that live-stream! So mind-blowing and he's in college too! So thankful of you!**

**P.S.S If you guys want to follow me on twitter go on to my profile there is a link to it! I mainly re-tweet cube related stuff so yeah. There's some non-cube stuff as well if you're interested.**

**P.S.S.S Who going to win this years Super Bowl?! The Patriots or the Seahawks? Post it in your review please! **


	5. The Battle against Herbert

**Welcome Aetherians to the last chapter of The Agent from Minecraftia. I may possibly make a sequel to this soon.**

**Let's continue!**

_**Chapter 5**_

_Graser's POV_

I hear booms outside Parker's house as I ate breakfast. "What's going on?" Parker asked. "The cube needs me!" I said as ran outside. I saw Herbert with his ray-gun as I look around the scene. We started to battle him and his ray-gun malfunctioned and Mast captured him. "Well my job is done." Mast said as she kissed me. "Aw" my friends said behind me. "Shut up!" I said to them. "Well bye I guess." she said as she left in a portal. "I will miss you." I cried. I will miss her so much. Oh well.

**Well that's it. See you Aetherians in We're related to a Cube Member! **

**See you guy later!**

**Zen out!**


End file.
